


Bickering Old Men (The Ghost Hunting Show)

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Bickering, Fluff, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Ot4 as an apparition/monster hunting crew. With or without a TV showJack Believes. Ron was raised believing, but also has a very level head about it all. Luca really doesn't have an option, considering his past but is much happier when the spooky things are fake. Sammy is staunchly skeptic, Luca is actually the only one that can definitively say if something is supernatural or not.He feels the vibes
Relationships: Jack Wright/Original Male Character(x), Ron Begley/Original Male Character(s), Ron Begley/Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright/Original Male Character(s), Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright, Sammy Stevens/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Bickering Old Men (The Ghost Hunting Show)

**Author's Note:**

> People indulging me in my little ot4, thank you Mickey and Katie for all the things you send me asking for things about these four together. Summary of the fic comes from @/myopicmickey on tumblr and I instantly had to write it because of how much I love it

Luca, Ron, Sammy, and Jack were all seated in a dark room, it was getting colder as the night wore on and Luca was sprawled out on the floor, leaning up against a concrete wall, staring at the little meter in his hands as it does absolutely nothing. Damn, Sammy was really going to give them all hell later on, laughing once more at how there were no ghosts, apparitions, or whatever the hell else the other three believed in. But yet Sammy was still there, pulled in by his friends a few years back to fool around and do a little YouTube series and a podcast about lesser known haunted sights over the country, and later, some other parts of the world, when they got more established.

Sammy easily was deemed the skeptic, never believe in the shit that was so obviously very real, getting shit from his partner, his best friend, and some other friends, who all believed. Ron was raised on the myths and believed, but he had a more level head about it all when something happened or it didn’t. Jack, well that was an easy one, he believed more than anyone else, except for maybe Ben, but it’s hard to believe anyone could believe in things more than Ben, but Jack came close. Luca was the easy middle ground, he knew the things existed, but a lot of popular attractions were not really haunted, smaller places usually were. Luca also just sometimes knows, and with this place, it was still hard to tell.

Fans of the show liked the dynamic of the main four, how it was two couples together with a lot of differing opinions on the things going on and if they were real. They liked how Sammy’s skepticism wasn’t cruel or rude when talking with the others, how it was fun and he joked around more than anything else, and they liked the dynamic between Sammy and Luca. The two of them butted heads about things more than anything else, Luca trying to scare Sammy in the dark of spooky buildings they were in, making weird noises in the woods when Sammy was alone for an hour or so doing a segment for himself.

It lead to a lot of playful fights and behind the scenes footage of the four in a shared hotel room, Sammy doing anything to get his cold feet or hands onto Luca’s bare back to mess with him in any way possible. Luca would grapple Sammy in a headlock, and it was a sight to see when Sammy was nearly a head taller than Luca, but the other man still managed to do it, pulling him down and practically climbing onto Sammy’s back to playfully choke him out. Even some of the behind the scenes footage and pictures showed off the two in their own room, bickering as they walked around the hotel room, cleaning up or eating for the evening, the bickering was nothing more than playful banter at the differing opinions of what was going on.

Then there was one special video of the four of them in a car, chilling out the morning after a haunt, and you could clearly hear Sammy and Luca going at it, Sammy was teasing Luca at how whatever place they were at wasn’t actually haunted, and Luca straining to look at Sammy from the back seat, babbling about how it was and how it was just a bad day they went, there were things there Sammy you little shithead don’t be an ass. The person on the camera turned to Ron, who was already booking another hotel room, ready to lay on his boyfriend so he wouldn’t go murder Sammy in the next room over.

“I’m gonna go take a walk around, see if I can find anything else.” Luca gets up, stretches, a few bones popping here and there as he does. He looks back to the others, spread out across the shitty little basement they were all in, trying to get some readings.

“Have fun not finding anything.” Sammy snarks, and lets out a little ‘ow’ when Jack elbows him in the side, rolling his eyes fondly. Luca kicks his leg a little bit as he walks by and glares, making his way up the stairs and into the old house propper. It wasn’t that big of a place, made long enough ago where it was more function over form, tiny bedrooms and tiny rooms in general, he made his way to one of the rooms where locals say someone died, yadda yadda yadda, all that stuff. He lays down on the bed after setting up a camera in a corner of the room so he can go chill out on the bed to fuck around on and see if anything showed up.

Luca did feel something in this room more than anywhere else, now at least. It was faint, but there was a small chill, a faint buzzing in the back of his head, and he just felt a little off more than anything. Luca makes a face and puts his hands behind his head, closing his eyes, and evening his breathing out. It wasn’t the hardest thing after that, to know something was there. He could hear the faint beeping of one of his meters or whatever, telling him something was there. But things shifted to him, he could hear the floorboards creaking, and the tap of fingers against the end of the bed, a dip in the mattress, then violent cold on his ankle that makes him shoot up with a shout. In front of him, shocking to even him, was a figure, more noticeable than what even he’s seen in the past.

Luca still can’t tell what it really is, humanoid is the best he can put it. The grip on his ankle doesn’t let up and he yelps as the pressure continues and then almost as fast as it happened, it disappears, the figure along with it. He sits there for a moment, just breathing hard before standing, then instantly dropping back down to the mattress once more as the ankle that was grabbed throbs with a sharp pain.

“Fuck!” Luca grabs his flashlight and turns it on, shining it on his ankle after pulling up his pants leg. “What the fuck!” The bruise is there already, deep black and blue, the shape of a hand around his ankle like a message. This had never happened to him, or any of them before, not even Jack who had experiences in his youth, but those were mostly kind spirits who found the little boy charming. Luca had similar experiences, but also had some more violent ones, but none where he actively got hurt from it. All that he knows now, is that he wants to leave more than anything. He pulls out his walkie talkie and presses the button and says in a rush as he forces himself up again, limping out of the place as he talks.

“I’m leaving, I don’t want to be here anymore. I’m gonna be in the goddamn car.” He says, turning the walkie off before there can be anything else said to him. He opens the back of it, thankful that it had a back large enough for a few people to lay down and chill out, a blanket already down him to flop onto after taking off some of his gear. Luca presses his face into the shitty pillow that was in the back and tries to ignore the throbbing in his ankle for a little while, zoning out as he silently freaks out, waiting for everyone to come out.

Sammy, despite all his jokes and teasing about things not being real, he’s still the first up when he hears Luca’s voice, Jack and Ron in close succession behind him, as the three of them collect their gear and walked out of the house and to the car a little ways away from the front.

Jack is the first though, to clamber into the back of the car, sitting up next to Luca and gently grabbing his arm to shake him back to them slowly.

“Lu? You okay, what happened?” Jack says, voice soft and warm, as it always is. Luca sits up and looks down at his ankle again and pulls up his pant leg up again, showing of the bruise on his ankle.

“What the hell is that?” Sammy says, turning on his flashlight to look at it closer in better light. He gently touches the spots above where the bruise is, gently turning his leg to see the whole thing more.

“What happened?” Ron asks, sitting on the edge of the car, running a soft hand through Luca’s hair, brushing it out of his face. Luca shrugs and makes a face, leaning into Ron’s touch as Jack and Sammy look over the bruise.

“I was just in one of the bedrooms, seeing if there was anything else, you know? Well there sure as fuckin hell was, gave me that.” He nods to the bruise. “That make you believe in anything now Samuel.” Luca shoots at Sammy, twisting his foot in the other man’s grasp, pulling away from him bitterly. Luca really has no right to be an asshole right now, but the fear and thoughts going through his mind are getting in the way of anything else.

“Sorry Sammy…” Luca says after a moment and leans over to press his forehead against Sammy’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other man’s arm.

“I can say I’m a little freaked out now, that’s really fucked up.” Sammy says, pressing his cheek to the top of Luca’s head, turning a bit to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Do you wanna go to an ER or something? Get it checked out?” Luca shakes his head.

“Not really, I know I probably should, but I think it’s just a bruise that’s gonna mess me up for a couple of days more than anything else, I’ll be fine. I just want to crash in a hotel right now more than anything else.”

“I can get behind that.” Ron says and hops off the back of the car and makes his way to the front. “Let’s go!” The four pile into the car, Jack, Sammy, and Luca all sitting squished together in the back, Luca in the middle of the two, getting smothered, and very happy about it.

They get to the little hotel they’re staying at and take up their small luggage into the room, Luca is the first to claim the shower, only showering long enough to feel clean again, and to wrap his ankle afterwards. Luca lays down in one of the beds, stripping down to his boxers and curling up under the white blanket, face instantly shoving into the fluffed up pillows. Sammy gets a shower next and claims the space next to Luca for the night, settling in behind the other man and wrapping his arms around Luca. Sammy presses a few kisses along Luca’s shoulders and finishes with a soft kiss on his cheek.

“No bickering tonight?” Luca mutters softly, a faint smile in his voice as he tangles their legs together, pressing his hands against Sammy’s against his chest.

“Maybe in the morning.” Sammy says to him, pressing another kiss against his neck before settling in for the night. The two are asleep before Jack and Ron are fully in the room, the other two men going over to the sleeping pair and giving each of them kisses, before settling into the other bed with one another for a night of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can and will babble about these four and why they're good together (because Ron/Jack/Sammy is already a great ship, I'm just shamelessly adding my kfamsona into it after only making him to be Ron's husband. Then this ship came up almost on its own, and really not even from me!) 
> 
> Find me @/transjonmartin on tumblr!


End file.
